Fly With Me An OTH Short
by KayLyn666
Summary: Harleigh knew what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to play basketball. But in the blink of an eye, everything changed. 'It's the oldest story in the world. One day, you're 17 and playing for someday, and then quietly and without you really noticing, someday is today, and then someday is yesterday, and this is your life.'
1. In The Blink of an Eye

"_It's the oldest story in the world. One day, you're 17 and playing for someday, and then quietly and without you really noticing, someday is today, and then someday is yesterday, and this is your life. We spend so much time wanting, pursuing, wishing. But ambition is good, chasing things with integrity is good, dreaming. If you had a friend you knew you'd never see again, what would you say? If you could do one last thing for someone you love, what would it be? Say it. Do it. Don't wait. Nothing lasts forever. Make a wish and place it in your heart. Anything you want, everything you want. Do you have it? Good. Now believe it can come true. You never know where the next miracle's going to come from, the next memory, the next smile, the next wish come true. But if you believe that it's right around the corner, you open your heart and mind to the possibility of it, to the certainty of it, you just might get the thing you're wishing for. The world is full of magic. You just have to believe it. So make your wish. Do you have it? Good. Now believe it with all your heart." – Nathan Scott._

* * *

I walked down the long hallway leading to the gym. My heart was racing in my chest as I passed my best friend, my partner in crime, Janice. She was on her way to cheer practice.

"Harleigh, I still can't believe you're going through with this," she chuckled as she kept pace with my brisk walking.

"It's not every day you get a shot to play with the guys," I joked. "Besides, Scott said if I manage to keep up, he'll talk to Coach Taylor about me making the team this year."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Janice asked, her eyes widening. "Who knew, little Harleigh Rose would want to play with the big guys. I thought it was just a phase you were going through!"

"I kicked ass on the River Court and you know it," I chided. "Besides, I didn't spend all summer at the boys' basketball camp for nothing!"

"No, you just liked being around shirtless boys!" my best friend teased. She knew that wasn't the case. My love for basketball was deeply embedded, thanks to my father being one of the best in the league when he was still in school. His death six years ago really made me push harder to make the team – but not just any team, the boys' varsity team. He knew I was good enough to make the team in junior high and said if I kept practicing, one day I might be able to play in the same gym Nathan Scott did. It'd been a dream of mine ever since I was a little girl. To be on the Ravens the year they won the championship.

"Earth to Leigha!" Janice joked, using my pet name. "I asked if the infamous Lucas Scott coaching the team had anything to do with you wanting to join so badly."

"You know I love his work," I smiled, thinking of the hundreds of times I'd read his bestselling novel. "But that's not it," I admitted. "I promised my dad I'd try."

"Good luck, bestie," she smiled as she quickly dashed across the gym to join the cheer squad. I shook my head. I had no idea how we were friends. She'd rather party and get laid than study or practice. But she was a kind person, under all that drama and bullshit.

"Ah, Harleigh, glad you could make it," Lucas Scott, the assistant coach of the Tree Hill Ravens, and the brother of Nathan Scott himself, called as he waved me over. I dropped my bag by the bleachers before jogging up to him.

"Hey," I said with a smile. I quickly pulled my hair back into a tight bun, my fingers gingerly working away at the messy curls.

"I'm still not sure about you playing on this team," he said slowly. "I'm not too fond of even letting you try out."

"I know I-," I was cut off by my boyfriend, Scott Jakens, who threw his arm around my shoulders.

"She'll surprise you," he said with a smile. I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder harder than necessary. "You'll see."

"I'm sure I will," Lucas nodded, his eyes catching something I could only assume was how roughly Scott handled me. Scott dragged me onto the floor, leaving me no room to argue.

By the time the practice was over, Scott was glaring at me with angry, bitter eyes. I had managed to pull a few fast ones on him, playing on his weaknesses, helping my team score ten points to his seven. He was beyond pissed by the time he pushed past me, his blue eyes blazing.

"Damn, Harleigh, you weren't kidding when you said you could keep up," Coach Taylor said as he approached me. "Ain't never seen a girl play against the guys like that before."

"Years of dedication," I said absentmindedly, my eyes still locked on where Scott sat on the bleachers.

"Me and Luke are gonna see about you joining the team," he said, drawing my attention away from my bitter boyfriend. "There isn't anything in the rulebook saying you can't join, but there's nothing saying you _can_ either."

"But there isn't anything saying she can't," the familiar voice of my English teacher chimed. I looked up to see Ms. James-Scott, the wife of Nathan, walking towards us. "She's determined, Skills, and even you have to admit, her father's a legend."

"But…"

"There's no but's," Lucas said. "I want her on this team, and the guys have no objection to it."

"That's right," the team chimed in unison. I turned around, stunned by the outpour of support.

"Really?" I asked, locking eyes with the guys. They nodded, smiling as Quentin, one of the cruelest people I'd ever met, walked up to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"If you think you can keep up, short stuff, you can run with us," he said, a smile breaking on his face. I beamed up at him, my heart doing flips in my chest.

"C'mon, you're late for work," Scott interrupted, his grasp tighter than ever around my arm. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't have it. I sighed and smiled at Lucas.

"Thank you," I whispered as Scott pulled me away.

* * *

The next afternoon, my entire life fell in around me. I was in the middle of shooting the ball when my older brother, Rickie, walked into the gym, his face set in stone. The expression was so similar to the one he wore when he was telling me our father died, that mid aim, the ball dropped from my hand, earning me a defeated groan from the guys on my team. I paid no attention as I walked over to my brother, my heart racing in my chest.

"Rickie, what's wrong?" I asked. I saw the tears welling in his eyes. Rickie wasn't one to show emotion, ever. He was cooler than cool and would rather spend more time writing his music, than letting life get him down.

"Leigha," he whispered, the tears falling from his eyes. "It's mom."

Our mother was a cop. She was always putting her life on the line to help others. You'd think having a cop for a mom was a drag, but it wasn't. Our mom believed in letting us make our own mistakes, even if it landed us a night in jail. She'd rather we learn on our own, than be coddled through life.

"What happened?" I breathed, ignoring the concerned look Lucas shot at us.

"She…Leigha, she was shot."

The words cut through me like a sharp knife. I felt my knees give way, only to land into my brother's arms. This couldn't be happening again. This couldn't be happening again.

"No," I moaned, tears welling in my eyes. "Is she…?"

"It's bad, Leigha," he whispered, steadying me with the same strong hands that caught me the day our father was shot. The day the one person who truly believed in our talents was taken from us, in cold blood.

Without another word, I grabbed Scott's keys from my purse and ran for the door. I didn't need to look back to know Rickie was following me. We had that kind of bond. We knew where the other was without really looking.

In silence, we drove to the hospital, both of us lost in memories of our father and the fateful day six years ago.

* * *

**A/n - Just a short little story that came to mind while I was at work last night. This probably won't be longer than a few chapters, and won't really have much dimension or anything. I can't call it a one-shot, since there's more than one chapter. ;) **


	2. Days, Weeks, Months, Years

"_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send our young men into war, hoping for their safe return. But knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?" – Lucas Scott. _

Numb. That was the only way to describe how I felt when the doctor said the same three words he said six years prior. "Time of death…"

That was all it took to rip away every ounce of strength I had. I crumbled into my brother's chest, though the tears never came. Shaken and confused, he led me from the cold, off white room, out into the parking lot, where he completely broke down.

The strong, independent brother, who always had my best interests in mind, couldn't hold back the pain of losing both parents any longer.

"I'm so sorry, Harleigh," he whispered, pulling me in for a hug.

I couldn't say anything. There aren't words to describe the emotions you go through when you're faced the death of a parent, much less two.

* * *

Weeks passed in a blur and soon I found myself failing English. As kind as Haley was, she couldn't pass me just to keep me on the basketball team.

"I think you should talk to Lucas," she said as I was passing her on my way to practice. As of late, that was all I could focus on. Basketball and Scott.

"Sure," I muttered, pushing past her.

"You'll be off the team if you flunk out," Haley reminded me, not at all subtle about her approach.

I turned on my heel, my heart breaking as I said the words I'd been aching to say since my mother's funeral.

"I don't care anymore!"

* * *

"Scott, please!" I begged as he slammed me against the wall, his fist connecting with my face.

"That's for costing us the game!" he shouted, pushing me as hard as he could. He threw me against the floor, not caring when my head hit the hardwood. "And this is for telling Haley I 'rough you up'!" He kicked me as hard as he could. I choked back blood as his foot connected with my ribs again. Pain flew up my side, causing me to kick out. He seemed to forget I was half his size at that point.

He would have killed me, had it not been for Nathan, who plowed through the front door just as Scott's foot connected with my side again.

"What the hell man!" Nathan exclaimed, throwing Scott away from me. Scott glared at me but said nothing as he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

I spit. I felt like absolute shit, but for once in my life, I was grateful for putting my trust in my teacher. Leave it to Haley to send my idol to rescue me. It would have been a dream come true, had I not been curled in a ball, soaked in my own blood.

* * *

Months passed. It seemed unbelievable that I was still alive. It was the last practice before the championship, two years after I originally joined the team. Two years since my mother died. Two years since Haley, Lucas, and Nathan all helped me put Scott, my abusive, overly controlling, violently ex-boyfriend in jail, where he would rot for the next five years. Two years since my brother's first album got signed, with the help of Peyton. Two years since I promised myself, and my team, that I would never, ever, let another man treat me like Scott did.

It was because of the Tree Hill Ravens that I was still alive.

"Do you have your speech written?" Janice asked as she ran up to me, throwing her arms around my neck. I chuckled, hugging her back.

"Yeah," I said softly, nodding into her hair. "Are you excited?"

"Are you kidding me? The Ravens are going to the championship, the squad's going to Nationals, and you're graduating first in our class! Harleigh, it's a dream come true!" she raved.

"For you," I sighed, looking over at the line of jerseys on the wall. "Not for me."

"Why not?" she asked. Then her smile faded. "Oh, god, I'm sorry Harleigh, I wasn't thinking…"

"It's okay, it's not that," I sighed, looking at my bag. I pulled out my tattered, torn journal. "Remember when my dad died, my mom told me to find something to hold onto, whether it be a quote or a lyric or basketball?"

"Of course! You ended up spending the next three years searching for something to hold onto!" she said.

"Right. You want to know what my something was?"

"What?" she asked, her eyes dancing with something I couldn't quite place.

"And in that moment he realized it's not what you are or who you are, but who they allow you to be," I recited. "It was my favorite quote."

"An Unkindness of Ravens, right?" she said, her smile widening. "Harleigh, you've been in love with the story since the moment you first picked it up!"

"No," I said, my eyes falling onto the basketball hoop. "I've been in love with the truth, the passion, the way it was put together, as if it never really could have happened, in spite of us knowing it had."

"Admit it, basketball's not your first dream," she said, her tone suddenly serious.

"What?" I asked, looking at her with a surprised look. How could basketball not be my first dream? I'd been playing since I was younger than Nathan's son, and haven't stopped since. I could shoot a basket before I could ride a bike.

"She watched as the ball soared into the basket, her heart in her throat. She knew it was the only chance she'd ever get to shoot in the same gym her father once dominated, the same gym her idol played in. She knew, deep in her heart, that here, in this gym, all her dreams could come true, if only she'd allow herself to believe. As cheers rang from wall to wall, her eyes scanned the crowd, waiting for the moment. Waiting for the moment that would never come. But she could feel it. The warmth of their presence filled her chest as she looked up at the basket. A basket that she had so many times before dreamt of. With a smile on her face, she dared to admit, that she finally found her place. She didn't run with the wolves or swim with the fish. No. She flew with the ravens. Across the clear, blue sky."

"You read my blog?" I yelped. It had been an article I had written for a contest with a few of my out of state friends.

"You spent the last four years trying to be what your father wanted you to be," Janice said, her eyes locked on mine. "But in reality, it was never Nathan Scott that you idolized. It was Lucas. Admit it, Harleigh, you're an author in heart, mind and spirit."

"Maybe…" I let the conversation drop.

* * *

**A/n - The last part will be uploaded shortly. :) It's only three chapters long, because really, it was just a little thing that came to mind at work, like I said. Nothing special. ;) **


	3. Fly With Me

"_Graduation Day Tree Hill High; A day when we officially leave the refuge of high school and begin our real lives but what are those lies as we go into the world what matters most. Is it about the things we create, the things we achieve the awards we win? Is it about who we are when we fail? What's more important? What we become or how we become it?"- Lucas Scott_

* * *

"Are you ready?" Haley asked me as I turned around, my messy curls flying in my face.

"Sure," I muttered, quickly tying the curls back. I was clad in the same cap and gown the other graduates were.

"Is your brother coming?" she inquired.

"No," I said with a sigh. "He's on the road. Has a big gig in Tulsa or Texas or something tonight." It had broken my heart to learn my brother wouldn't be there to support me. But I was dealing with it as best I could.

Haley looked like she wanted to say something else, but I didn't give her a chance. Lydia started crying, which soon made Sawyer, Peyton and Lucas's daughter, join in. I hid my smile as I dashed out of the room.

* * *

"Ready?" Janice asked as we lined up. My heart was racing in my chest.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered.

"You never did let me read your speech," she chirped.

"You'll hear it soon," I promised.

* * *

After everyone was seated, our principal introduced our graduating class, before turning the mic over to me. My heart raced as I stared out into the sea of faces. My eyes locked with Lucas, and that was where I kept my gaze as I recited my speech purely from memory.

"A great man once said, "And in that moment he realized, it's not what you are or who you are, but who they allow you to be." These last four years, we have all been faced with challenges. We've all been dealt a hand that was not of our own choosing. We've all had to come together to deal with the changes faced by teens every, single day," I said, my voice hitching as tears welled in my eyes.

"Four years. That's all the time we have to go from ignorant, innocent children to grown men and woman ready to take on the world. Four years to make or break our reputation. To make a mark and hope that one day, we'll inspire our little brothers and sisters, sons and daughters, nieces, nephews and grandchildren not to make the same mistakes we did. Four years to make up our minds."

Janice smiled at me the one time I allowed myself to look away. I almost lost it when I reached the last part of my speech.

"My father used to tell me that I could be anything I wanted to be. I wanted to play basketball with the guys. He said I could. My mother, the more observant and insightful of the two, knew what I really wanted to do with my life. I'll never forget my last conversation with her," I took a deep breath. "She said, Harleigh Jane-Marie Rose, look at me and tell me you don't want to write. Tell me you don't want to be the next Lucas Scott," she demanded. But I couldn't. Because she was right. My heart will forever be with basketball, but writing, that's who I am." I let the tears fall freely now.

"It's almost time to cross this stage and say our final goodbyes. I only hope we all keep in touch and stay as close as the classes before us have. If not, so is fate, but if so, we'll rejoice. We'll embrace the changes and think back to the days when the biggest decisions we had to make was who to date or what to wear; where we wanted to live, what we wanted to be. We'll be mothers, fathers, basketball players, authors, teachers, doctors. We'll be whatever they'll allow us to be."

"So when you leave these halls behind, remember this, it's not what you are or who you are, but who they allow you to be."

* * *

_**Three Years Later**_

"Remember, there's only, One Tree Hill," Janice whispered as I climbed onto the bus. I waved goodbye as I looked out the window, my heart soaring as I rode off into the sunset, on my way to L.A. for a meeting with my editor. My book, "Fly With Me," was to be published any day and he wanted to make sure I was there to hold the first copy, hot off the press.

I smiled to myself as I clutched my old, ratty copy of Lucas's book to my chest. Had it not been for him and Haley and Peyton and Nathan, I probably never would have had the courage to follow my dreams. But thanks to them, in the absence of my parents, I did alright.

"And as the sun set over the River Court, with tears in her eyes, she knew she had found her place. She didn't run with the wolves or swim with the fish. No, she flew with the _Ravens_."

**The End**


End file.
